Especial
by Tsuki W
Summary: Songfic que relata cómo una feminista al fin descubre el lado bueno de los hombres. Dedicado a mi oneechan Becky.


Este songfic va dedicado con mucho cariño para una de mis mejores amigas, mi onee-chan Becky.

¡¡Te queye mucho hermanita!! No permitas que nadie te lastime por el lado más tierno que tienes y quieres: tu ilusión plasmada en tu imaginación nn

**Especial…**

_Cada día es igual por mi pasillo  
nunca llego a mi puerta sin oír el chiflido  
de un chavo que me dice que me está esperando  
Lo que él debía hacer es ir y darse un baño  
_

-Hombres, todos son iguales. En Irlanda, Francia, Japón, la Conchinchina o el mundo de los Teletubbies...todos iguales. Se te acercan como si les interesaras, y aunque les dices de todas las formas posibles, directas o indirectas, que no quieres saber ni sus nombres...¡te siguen fastidiando! Realmente este asunto de los novios, las parejas, el amor..¡yak, imperdonable! Qué asco sólo pensar el tener que besar a alguien, ¡fuchi!

-Eh, Rebecca, despierta de tus sueños con los ojos abiertos –hizo notar Gaela, una de sus hermanas mayores, chasqueando los dedos frente a ella

-¡¡Bienvenidas al Grand Hotel de Okinawa!! –exclamó su padre contento bajando de la van negra que los había recogido del aeropuerto- Serán seguramente unos relajados, interesantes y divertidos días que pasaremos en sus piscinas, 2 grandes y una pequeña para los niños; su restaurante de 5 estrellas con especialidad en mariscos europeos, las gambas deben estar buenas; sus cómodas y lujosas habitaciones, con cable, cama de 2 plazas y baño con jacuzzi, ¡y claro! No olvidemos los amplios jardines y la hermosa vista al mar...

-Se aprendió de memoria los folletos –comentó Gaela a su hermana bastante divertidita mientras un botones los dirigía hasta recepción

Entraron al hotel. Efectivamente destilaba mucho lujo, eso sólo con observar las enormes y hermosas lámparas colgantes que adornaban el hall. Mientras su padre iba por las llaves de sus habitaciones y Gaela le echaba un vistazo a todo, Becky seguía protestando para sus adentros acerca de la sinvergüenzura de los especimenes masculinos. Y es que no le había gustado ni quinto tener que viajar por casi 2 horas junto a un muchacho algo mayor que ella que, tratando de impresionarla, le contaba de sus múltiples estudios en Universidades inglesas y de todo el dinero que tenía.

A ella poco o nada le interesaba el tema, bueno, el tema de los novios. Desde pequeña había creído que el feminismo no era una mala ideología. De hecho su madre y sus hermanas se lo habían inculcado, así que ella no hizo nada más que sentar bases en aquello.

-Vaya tipo –volvió a refunfuñar, recordando luego a un muchacho que le había sonreído coquetamente mientras esperaba a que apareciera su maleta- ¡Ja! Ya quisieran que caiga...

_Y un aburrido me detiene otra vez  
Y yo le finjo interés  
Cuando de pronto sale del ascensor  
La imagen de mis sueños, el que yo quiero para mi dueño  
_

-Día dos y nada interesante pasa –murmuró Becky aburrida, echada desordenadamente sobre su cama mirando el techo, mientras su hermana se veía frente a un espejo largo para ver cómo le quedaba el traje de baño de 2 piezas que se había comprado recientemente.

-Si no sales cómo quieres divertirte –comentó Gaela arreglándose los tirantes

-¿Divertirme? Hace un calor de los demonios, sudo como jugador de fútbol en el segundo tiempo en Sudáfrica, esto anda lleno de gente loca ¿y pretendes que me divierta? –se quejó sentándose

-Mira, deja de ser tan amargada –siguió su hermana yendo por una toalla- Te apuesto que mamá o Ennora, que tuvieron que quedarse, quisieran estar en tu lugar

-Pues se los cedería con gusto –gruñó Becky volviendo a tenderse aburrida

-Quién te dice y hoy encuentras algo bueno –opinó Gaela optimista dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ahá...

-Por cierto, papá fue a bucear, así que como no quisiste acompañarlo...

-Sí, sí, ya sé, hoy almuerzo sola –replicó su hermana con fastidio- Ya vete a divertir a la piscina, espero que hoy sí pesques algo en ese ancho mar

-¿Por quién me tomas? –se quejó la otra frunciendo el ceño

-Por ti...

Y dando un portazo Gaela hizo saber a su "hermanita" que se había ido. Rato después, protestando al recordar que luego de esas vacaciones tendría que terminar el semestre del Instituto en Japón, bajó a pedir algo al restaurante al menos para tomar algo de aire en el camino.

Mientras esperaba su pedido tuvo que soportar a que el mesero, por cierto joven y bastante bien parecido, le preguntara al menos 6 veces qué más quería.

-Otro patán –gruñó tomando su pedido y saliendo del restaurante

La puerta del ascensor estaba por cerrarse y casi instintivamente ella gritó "¡momento!", después de todo no quería perder ni un segundo en tener que esperar a que otro ascensor apareciese, para ella ir a encerrarse a su habitación era el plan ideal y cuanto antes mejor. Felizmente una mano salvadora se interpuso y las puertas se reabrieron. Ella llegó algo agitada dispuesta a agradecer a la amable persona que detuvo el ascensor, pero no pudo...

_  
El chico del apartamento 512  
El que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día  
Que no puedo entregar_

Aquella era la sonrisa más bonita y tierna que jamás había visto, y más que nada, en el rostro de un espécimen masculino.

-¿Va a pasar? –preguntó un muchacho amablemente mientras ella seguía mirándolo como atontada

-Eh...sí –balbuceó la chica entrando rápidamente sintiendo su cara arder

-¿Qué piso?

-A mi nada –aclaró Becky apenada sin atrever a mirarlo

-Je, digo que a qué piso va –aclaró el chico aguantando la risa

-¡Ah sí, perdón! –dijo ella rápidamente creyéndose la mujer más tonta del planeta- Al quinto por favor

-Ok –dijo él apretando el botón con el número 5

-Justo ahora tenía que acordarme del chiste de la ratita –se regañó Becky para sus adentros

Para la irlandesa el ascensor tardó años en llegar al quinto piso, incluso la llevó a pensar que iba tan lento porque justamente ése era jalado por algunos monitos que estaban pisos más arriba recibiendo unos malogrados plátanos de pago. Tanto se aferró a la idea que incluso llegó a sentir pena por los supuestos monos, e iba a plantearles que hicieran huelga para obtener mejores condiciones de trabajo. El ascensor se detuvo y entonces Becky supuso que estaba ya en su piso. Para su extrañeza el muchacho, su único acompañante durante tan "larga" travesía, salió detrás de ella.

-Ups, lo olvidé –pensó ella deteniéndose abruptamente- Eh...gracias por detener el ascensor –agregó atreviéndose a mirarlo

-De nada –contestó él sonriendo y entrando luego en su habitación

-¿512? –repitió Becky mirando el trío de números que estaban en la puerta por donde había desaparecido- No lo había visto antes...

_  
El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y más  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día  
El, sólo él  
_

De un lado, del otro, no sabía si era por el calor o por la sensación de curiosidad que le embargaba que Becky no hallaba una posición cómoda para estar tendida en su cama esperando a que llegue la hora de cenar para bajar al restaurante, idea que en la mañana había descartado pero que por algún motivo se hizo nuevamente alternativa después del almuerzo.

Las ocho, la hora al fin. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se puso una camiseta holgada con mangas, dejándose las bermudas azules hasta la rodilla y las sandalias que ya llevaba.

-Me estoy derritiendo –se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, recogiéndose su oscuro cabello- Cómo quisiera estar en Asdee

Salió de su habitación sigilosamente como si un bebé durmiera cerca. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y casi sin hacer ruido caminó por el pasillo. Cuando pasó por la puerta 512 su corazón se le aceleró involuntariamente. Esperó y esperó a que el ascensor se abra, mientras le daba unos disimulados vistazos hacia atrás. Al llegar al restaurante esperó su comida, esta vez ignoró completamente al mesero, y se fue nuevamente a encerrar en su habitación.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor notó que sus brazos eran muy blancos, producto de la falta de sol ya que no le gustaba exponerse. En eso estaba cuando escuchó que el ascensor se abrió y caminó topándose de pronto contra algo duro.

-¡Ouch! –exclamó adolorida sobándose la frente

-Ten más cuidado –dijo una gruesa voz, frotándose el pecho

-Lo siento –se disculpó apenada viendo al musculoso muchacho moreno que estaba frente a ella

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una amable voz

-Sí gracias –gruñó molesta entrando al ascensor

-Qué bueno –dijo la misma voz algo extrañada siguiendo al resto de chicos que había salido del ascensor

Cuando Becky se percató de quién era el que había preguntado, descubrió al mismo muchacho del mediodía. Se quería morir por haberle contestado tan feo al creer que era otro de esos metiches que fingía amabilidad con ella para coquetearle luego.

-Lo siento... –susurró viéndolo alejarse

_  
Y un viejo me invita, "chica, ven a verme"  
Y le digo, no me caen los viejos rabos verdes  
Y camino a mi cuarto muy lentamente con la esperanza de verlo  
Y cuando sale a caminar me saluda con una sonrisa  
Que de veras me conquista  
_

Ese día Becky al fin se decidió acompañar a su hermana y su padre a la piscina, después de todo estar encerrada en semejante calor parecía cosa de masoquismo. Mientras sus congéneres disfrutaban de un buen chapuzón, ella estaba aburrida sentada en el bar que había cerca del lugar. Pensaba y volvía a pensar sobre su mala suerte: tener que dejar su natal Irlanda, pasar unas vacaciones sin su madre ni Ennora en un país para ella algo extraño, soportar el calor, hombres solteros por todas partes con las hormonas revueltas con ganas de ligar lo que encuentren...y sobre todo su mala suerte de haber descargado su coraje contra alguien que nada le había hecho.

-¿Estás sola, bonita? –preguntó un tipo mayor sentándose junto a ella

-Sí, por qué –gruñó ella aburrida mirándole sin querer la notable panza que tenía el señor y que obviamente el bañador no le cubría

-¿Quieres que te invite un trago? –insistió él sonriéndole coqueto

-Mejor por qué no rebaja la panza antes de ponerse un traje de baño –iba a decir ella con crueldad, pero se contuvo- No gracias

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –dijo el hombre acercándose más a ella

-Son lentes de contacto –devolvió Becky tan fatigada que no quería moverse de allí, sólo esperaba que el tipo se canse y se vaya

-¿No quieres ir a pasear?

-No camino, alguien me vino a dejar aquí

-¿Y si vamos a mi habitación a tomar algo?

-Vaya usted solo, comprendo que a su edad debe hacer la siesta –respondió tranquilamente, dejando algo picado al hombre

-Vamos, no seas tímida –continuó él agarrándola del brazo

Felizmente antes que tenga que defenderse alguien se interpuso entre el hombre y ella.

-Lamento llegar tarde ¿ya pediste?

-¿Eh? –murmuraron Becky y el tipo abusivo volteando a ver al intruso

-No me digas ¿él es tu tío Tsubasa? –preguntó el muchacho mirando al hombre con cordialidad extendiéndole la mano- Mucho gusto señor, soy Takeshi

-Eh...no, no soy su tío –aclaró el tipo bastante confundido

-Ya sé, ¿usted es el abuelo, no? –siguió el chico sin dejar de sonreír

-Tampoco –gruñó el hombre poniéndose de pie- Sólo estaba hablando con ella

-¿En serio?

-Mejor me voy –dijo al fin, marchándose molesto por la interrupción, seguido de la mirada de ambos chicos

-Gracias –murmuró Becky entre molesta y confundida

-Noté que te estaba molestando –comentó Takeshi tranquilamente

-Está bien, yo puedo defenderme sola –alegó ella con soberbia

-Vaya, eso sí no lo noté –dijo él algo extrañado marchándose

-Ay no, otra vez metí la pata –murmuró poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo- ¡Espera! –exclamó cerca del borde la piscina, sin notar que por esa zona la superficie era resbalosa, así que cuando quiso imprimir más velocidad resbaló y cayó en el agua

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Takeshi divertido, inclinándose en el borde de la piscina

-He estado mejor –gruñó quitándose los cabellos del rostro

_  
Pero hoy por fin me he decidido de veras  
Todo mi amor a confesarle  
Toco su puerta y se me enchina la piel  
Y me contesta una güera y mi corazón se quiebra  
_

-Lamento la grosería –dijo Becky apenada, sentada en una silla cerca de la piscina envuelta en una toalla

-No te preocupes, noté que yo te molesté como el tipo aquél –comentó Takeshi vagamente mirando a la gente que se divertía, mientras permanecía sentado en otra silla

-¡Claro que no! –aclaró ella rápidamente- Lo que pasa es que... –trató de arreglar luego

-No importa, de verdad –dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa

-Soy Rebecca –se presentó ella extendiendo su aun húmeda mano

-Yo Takeshi –contestó él estrechando su mano

-¿Estás de vacaciones? –preguntó Becky, como nunca antes le interesó ser ella quien entable conversación

-Sí, aprovechando el verano, ¿y tú?

-También

-¿Eres japonesa? –preguntó Takeshi luego de unos segundos de silencio entre ambos

-¿Por qué la duda?

-Tus ojos

-¿Qué tienen?

-Un bonito color gris –contestó él con una tierna sonrisa que la sonrojó

-¡¡Eh Takeshi!! –llamó un muchacho de cabello largo desde metros más allá- ¡Ya vámonos!

-¡Voy! –gritó él poniéndose de pie- Eh...tengo que irme

-Lo noté –murmuró ella algo desilusionada

-Bueno, adiós –se despidió con un gesto de la mano

-Takeshi... –dijo de pronto Becky

-¿Sí? –preguntó volteando curioso

-Gracias por salvarme

-De nada –sonrió él nuevamente, marchándose

Cuando cayó de su nube, la irlandesa descubrió que Takeshi había dejado sus gafas negras en la silla. Con cuidado, como si fueran de un cristal delicado, las agarró y las guardó entre sus manos, sin importar que la toalla se le cayese.

-Eh, suspiritos, ya vamos a cenar –dijo su hermana burlona apareciendo

-¡Por qué suspiritos! –protestó Becky parándose

-Por qué va a ser, porque suspiraste. Por cierto, te vi con ese bomboncito ¿quién era, eh? –preguntó Gaela pícaramente mientras se dirigían al restaurante

-¡Alguien que no te importa!

-¿Pero a ti sí, no? –le guiñó el ojo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita de burla

-Ya dejen de pelear, vamos ya a comer –intervino su padre- Pero antes, Becky ve a cambiarte de ropa

-Pero...

-Ve ya –ordenó el señor Onkawa

-Está bien –gruñó su hija dirigiéndose a su habitación

_  
De veras que sentí mi corazón quebrándose  
Cuando de repente me preguntó  
"¿Buscabas a mi hermano?"  
_

-Tengo que devolver estas gafas –se decía Becky sosteniendo las gafas mientras la oscuridad sumía su habitación y su hermana dormía silenciosamente

Al día siguiente Becky se debatía en su habitación, caminando de aquí para allá, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para ir hasta la puerta 512, tocarla y hablar con Takeshi. Así que mientras su padre y Gaela la esperaban para desayunar, ella se armó de valor y fue hasta aquella habitación. Se paró con solemnidad frente a ella, como soldado frente a bandera patria, y tocó suavemente 3 veces. Esperó y esperó pacientemente, cuando al fin la puerta se abrió ella esbozó su mejor sonrisa, pero sus palabras no salieron al ver frente a ella a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella con cierta molestia ante la mudez de Becky

-Eh... yo... –balbuceó sintiendo que un agujero se le abría en el pecho

-¿Quién es Paola? –preguntó Takeshi asomándose a ver- Ah, hola Rebecca...

-¿Vas a hablar o no? –gruñó Paola impaciente mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la puerta

-Yo...me equivoqué de puerta, estaba buscando a mi tío...a mi tío Nacho –mintió Becky nerviosa, bajando la cabeza y ocultando las gafas negras

-Sí, creo que te equivocaste –comentó Takeshi siempre con ese amable tono de voz

-¿Vamos ya? –preguntó su amiga impaciente

-Vamos, vamos –contestó el muchacho saliendo mientras Paola se iba hacia el ascensor- ¿Segura que estás bien? –quiso saber volteando a ver a Becky

-Sí, no te preocupes –alegó ella fingiendo una sonrisa- Nos vemos

Takeshi se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue con Paola, mientras Becky suspiraba decepcionada.

Toda la tarde se la pasó echada en su cama, pensando en la inmortalidad de Voldemort, cuando su padre y hermana le notificaban que se iban a bailar. Después de un rato de aburrimiento se decidió a salir, como no le quedaba más ropa ya que sus vacaciones terminaban, se puso un bonito y holgado vestido color azul pálido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

-Ni modo... –se dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cepillando su cabello y saliendo hacia las orillas del mar, mientras la luna aparecía poco a poco

Iba caminando descalza sintiendo la suavidad de la arena cuando reconoció una silueta que, de pie cerca a la orilla, se hallaba inmóvil mirando el oscuro horizonte. Y casi como si fuera algo común en ella, cosa que no era, se acercó a él.

-Hola –saludó menos apenada que otras veces

-Rebecca...

-¿Qué haces?

-Simplemente nada –contestó Takeshi con una sonrisa, mientras devolvía su mirada hacia el horizonte

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –se escuchó preguntar como sintiéndose posesa, mientras se sentaba sobre la arena

-Claro, no veo por qué no –dijo él sentándose junto a ella

Durante unos minutos hablaron de todo un poco, otros tantos quedaron en silencio oyendo el sonido de las olas rompiéndose y algunos otros estableciendo un breve monólogo cada uno respecto a la impresión que Okinawa había causado en ellos. Como Becky nunca había tenido amigos varones, era realmente algo interesante y un logro en sí aquella charla con Takeshi. Hasta que de pronto le vino a la mente una pregunta casi obligada para ella, pregunta disfrazada en comentario claro está, ya que no podía poner en evidencia el interés que le había despertado aquél asunto.

-Tienes una linda novia –comentó fingiendo demencia

-¿Novia? –repitió Takeshi mirándola extrañado

-Sí, la tal Paola –casi gruñó Becky haciendo hoyitos en la arena con su dedo

-¿"La tal Paola"? –dijo él algo divertido por semejante denominación

-Sí, la chica esa que me abrió en la mañana –aclaró ella, sin poder evitar el coraje que sentía contra la otra muchacha

-Pues si la "chica esa" fuese mi novia, créeme que uno de mis mejores amigos ya me habría ahogado en lo más profundo del mar –respondió el japonés con una sonrisita

-¿No es tu novia? –preguntó Becky sorprendida

-No, sólo una de mis mejores amigas –aclaró Takeshi

-Ah... –murmuró la chica, sintiéndose avergonzada por semejante escenita

-¿Y tú tienes novio?

-¡Ja! Claro que no –se le salió con demasiada sinceridad- Digo...no, no tengo –arregló autoregañándose en la mente

-Ya veo... –murmuró Takeshi pensativo

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la muchacha bastante curiosa

-Porque me parece extraño

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, porque eres...especial –susurró ensimismado mirándola interesado

Si aquél comentario la sonrojó hasta las orejas, peor la puso al sentir que el muchacho la estaba besando. Lo sintió tan tierno, tan sincero, tan dulce...que no supo cuánto tiempo tardó su lado feminista y de todos los días en reaccionar y apartarlo violentamente.

-Yo...lo...lo siento –intentó disculparse Takeshi poniéndose de pie, luego que ella se paró de un brinco

-Eres como todos –murmuró Becky echándose a correr, mientras él la seguía con la mirada entristecida

_El chico del apartamento 512  
El que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día  
Que no puedo entregar_

Todo un día se la pasó Becky encerrada en su habitación sin siquiera salir ni pedir comida. Su padre creyó que tenía indigestión o alguna enfermedad tropical rara, pero su hermana sospechaba que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-¿Qué hiciste? –quiso saber Gaela sentándose en su cama

-Por qué –gruñó su hermana sin dejar de mirar el techo

-Tienes cara de haber hecho algo malo

-¡Malo por qué! –gritó Becky alterada sentándose como impulsada por un resorte

-¿Ves? –dijo Gaela triunfal- ¿Qué pasó? ¿fue con aquel chico de la piscina?

-Por qué tendría que ser él –murmuró la otra chica con fastidio, volviendo a echarse

-Porque es el único chico al que le sonreíste –aclaró su hermana encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que eso lo hace, cómo se dice...especial –agregó tranquilamente mientras Becky la miraba con cierta sorpresa- Bueno, si no quieres salir no salgas, pero al menos báñate

Gaela se fue dejando a su hermana como en shock. ¿Especial? ¿en realidad eso era Takeshi para ella? ¿especial?. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que de repente puso cara de haber descubierto algo importantísimo, corrió a vestirse decentemente, se peinó y salió corriendo. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil se detuvo frente a la puerta 512, que extrañamente se encontraba abierta. Respiró profundo y entró, topándose con una mucama que arreglaba las camas.

-Eh...disculpe ¿y los que ocupaban esta pieza? –preguntó, lista para salir a toda velocidad donde sea que esté Takeshi

-Se fueron –comentó la mucama mientras se asomaba llevando un grupo de sábanas blancas

-¿Cómo que se fueron? –repitió Becky sintiendo que la sangre se le tornaba helada

-Sí, hace como una hora –aclaró la muchacha

-Gracias –susurró la irlandesa sintiéndose morir- No puede ser...

Al volver a su habitación sus ojos se toparon con las gafas oscuras que seguían sobre su mesita de noche. Sin saber por qué las tomó y las abrazó con cariño, mientras de sus ojos se deslizaban tibias lágrimas de tristeza, que le recriminaban sus actitudes y pensamientos de siempre que eran los que la llevaron al rechazo inconsciente por el único chico en el que las palabras amables hacia ella se oían verdaderamente sinceras y de quien deseaba seguir escuchando más de ellas.

_  
El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y más  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día  
El, sólo él_

Las vacaciones pasaron, el nuevo semestre comenzó. Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros...mismo pesimismo. Aunque antes ella solía ser bastante optimista, desde que había dejado Okinawa todo lo veía incierto y oscuro. Como si fueran amuleto llevaba las gafas olvidadas de Takeshi para todos lados. No perdía esperanza de verlo otra vez, aunque según su hermana aquello sólo tenía una probabilidad de 1 en 256 millones de poder ocurrir. Así que sumado a su pesimismo estaba el "optimismo" de Gaela, lo que obviamente la llevó a detestar más su primer día de clases.

Aquél instituto era muy grande y bonito, pero para Becky el que dejó en Irlanda era mucho mejor. Y siempre le pasaba, cuando tenía que dejar algo querido no dejaba de compararlo con las cosas nuevas que debía tolerar, con clara supremacía de aquello lejano. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su nuevo salón la campana de entrada a clases recién se escuchó. Aburrida esperó a que el maestro encargado la presentara. Cuando esto ocurrió ella entró con diplomacia, poniéndose frente a su nueva clase, mirando lo interesante de los detalles de los tubos halógenos que iluminaban aquél salón.

-Silencio muchachos –pidió el maestro impaciente, pero pocos le hicieron caso- Wakabayashi, Sawada, ya cállense –dijo en voz algo más fuerte

Hubo algo más de silencio mientras el profesor aclaraba la garganta para continuar.

-Bien, les presento a su nueva comp...¡Wakabayashi, silencio!

-Yo qué hice –se excusó la voz de una chica, sonando ciertamente cínica

-Siempre usted, y claro, su colega de comedido le sigue la corriente –gruñó el maestro- Son el colmo, salgan, están castigados

-Pero... –trataron de quejarse dos voces

-Afuera –ordenó apretando los dientes

Mientras Becky seguía mirando las luces notó que 2 siluetas se le acercaban. Cuando pasaron por su lado los miró y se quedó de piedra al reconocer a Takeshi que salía siguiendo a Paola.

-Bien, ahora continuemos –dijo el maestro más tranquilo- Les presento a Reb...

-No puede ser –murmuró Becky boquiabierta mirando hacia la puerta

-Señorita... –trató de llamar su atención el hombre

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó casi arrojándole su mochila al maestro para salir violentamente del salón

-...son como 15 veces que nos echa –escuchó comentar a Paola que estaba apoyada contra la pared

-¿Nos? TE echan –aclaró Takeshi despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Y tú no?

-No, esta es la segunda –siguió su amigo- Y todo por mandarte a callar

-Castigo divino –se jactó la Wakabayashi cuando notó que Becky se paraba frente a ellos

-Rebecca... –murmuró Takeshi sorprendido al reconocerla, era obvio que no se había percatado de su presencia porque los conflictos con la germano japonesa lo despistaron

-Eh...voy a ver qué clase están pasando Ken y los demás –inventó Paola marchándose tranquilamente- Vuelvo en un rato...

-¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber él

-De hecho me estaban presentando a tu clase cuando te echaron –comentó ella

-¿En mi clase?

-Sí

-Vaya... –murmuró él desviando la mirada

-Yo... –dudó ella por un momento jugando con sus manos hasta que notó que llevaba algo en el bolsillo de la falda- Yo tengo que darte algo

-¿Qué? –preguntó Takeshi curioso y bastante apenado al recordar la última vez que se habían visto

Sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha, Becky sacó las gafas y él no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa.

-Mis gafas negras, pensé que las había perdido –dijo tomándolas- Gracias

-Takeshi –dijo Becky levantando repentinamente la cabeza

-¿Sí? –dijo mirándola tranquilamente

-Me gustas –se le salió sin pensar siquiera en si estaba bien o mal para su orgullo feminista

-¿Que qué? –balbuceó él incrédulo

-Me gustas –repitió ella olvidando la vergüenza- Antes que te fueras del hotel quería decírtelo pero llegué muy tarde. Lamento haberte rechazado la noche aquella, pero es que no lo esperaba

-No tienes que disculparte –dijo él siempre con amabilidad

-Sí tengo, además que quiero darte algo que tengo esperando desde hace mucho

-¿Mis gafas? –preguntó el muchacho mostrándoselas

-No...esto –contestó Becky besándolo con ternura

-Vaya... –susurró él aun sorprendido cuando se separaron

-¿Está todo bien, verdad? –preguntó la chica algo desconfiada sonrojándose

-Más que bien –sonrió él satisfecho abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella lo correspondía

-No me importa –se dijo Becky mientras se perdía en los sentimientos de ese abrazo- No me importa lo que dije, me importa lo que creo ahora. Aunque sea cursi, ñoño, insoportable o lo que sea, esto es lo que siento. Descubrí que es amor, que es lindo, que es casi sublime, incomparable, que tiene que ver con un hombre, y que lo verdaderamente imperdonable no es enamorarse, sino no reconocerlo y hacer algo por eso...

OWARI 

¡Lo sé! Me quedó cursi, pero ya ni modo, tenía que ser nn

La canción es "El chico del apartamento 512" de la desaparecida Selena.

Rebecca y Gaela Onkawa son personajes de Becky.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje de mi propiedad.

Los personajes de CT son de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Si tienen alguna duda sobre una palabra o referencia, por favor háganmela, es que a veces olvido que no todos me pueden entender XDDD

"_Cada uno ocupa un lugar especial en el corazón de cada una,_

_cada una tiene un pedacito de ellos sólo para ella"_


End file.
